The LPD in cooperation with scientists at the National School of Medicine, Pharmacy and Odonto-Stomatology (FMPOS) of Mali have developed the Malaria Research and Training Center on the campus of the National School of Medicine of Mali in Bamako. The goals of the MRTC are several. The primary goal is to develop and sustain a center of research excellence in Africa where the work is planned, directed and executed by African scientists. This goal has been achieved and the MRTC is now viewed as a model for research centers in developing countries. The second goal is to develop strategies for malaria control in Africa using the most modern tools of biomedical research. A major training program for MRTC staff has been initiated to provide much needed expertise in all areas of biology, tropical medicine and epidemiology with emphasis on molecular biology and immunology. Studies at the MRTC are focused on three main areas of emphasis: 1) Molecular probes developed in the LPD are using PCR-based methodologies to detect the presence of genes in malaria parasites coding for resistance to anti-malarial drugs. Tests are now in place for the rapid detection of parasites resistant to chloroquine, pyrimethamine, proguanil and Fansidar. 2)Studies are underway in the Bandiagara region of the Dogon plateau to determine if the presence of the Hemoglobin C genotype confers protection against severe and complicated malaria. 3)Field studies are underway in Sotuba and Doneguebougou to evaluate strategies for use in testing malaria vaccine candidates in smallpopulation groups. Facilities are being expanded at the MRTC to conduct clinical trials of vaccine candidates and to support the research needed to conduct and evaluate such trials. In September,2000 the MRTC dedicated a new laboratory facility funded primarily by the NIH which more than trippled existing laboratory space and added a library and conference room. This facility will be primarily devoted to supporting field trials of malaria vaccine and basic research on the development of vaccine candidates. The MRTC is now linked internally with the Medical School administration and National Medical Library of Mali with a local area network (LAN). This network provides full internet and e-mail service. Work is underway to improve Internet linkage with the installation of a VSAT communications system which will integrate the MRTC LAN with the LAN of the NIAID in Bethesda. Radio linkages are being established with the main vaccine trial sites at Bandiagara and Bancoumana which will provide real time e-mail access to the distant sites. The MRTC LAN linkage is the first of its kind in Mali and one of the few science-associated LANs in Africa. The MRTC LAN is serving as the model system for the US National Library of Medicine communications initiative as part of the WHO/NIH Multilateral Initiative on Malaria (MIM). The MRTC, in cooperation with the NIH Office of Minority Health, the Fogarty International Center, and the University of Maryland School of Medicine, has initiated a program for providing opportunities for US students to experience research and training in Africa. Undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoral students will be integrated into the laboratory and field research programs of the Center. Medical students will be integrated into the clinical teaching programs of the medical school. This program is directed toward minority and other underrepresented groups in the US with the goal of increasing interest in careers in tropical medicine.